


i guess with you i’ll never win;

by anakinleias



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Miscommunication, Sexual Humor, he really tried, social media shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinleias/pseuds/anakinleias
Summary: [Next time I see you we’re fighting.]Honestly, she’s being unreasonable. She knew as well as he did that he needed a haircut, that he was miserable having to manage the mop on his head all by himself – she’d just tell him to throw the gel away and truly he tried, but he ended up looking like a mess. It needed to go.





	i guess with you i’ll never win;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetwreaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetwreaths/gifts), [bucketofrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketofrice/gifts).



> The timing of Tessa's instagram stories spawned this but since I started writing before they filmed Mr D in Halifax, please suspend your disbelief and pretend that didn't happen and they didn't see each other before she left for Mexico. The running theme for this one is "Scott is the only one who doesn't know what that phrase is code for" so enjoy lmao.
> 
> Massive thanks to gracesvirtue, to whomst I'm gifting this fic, for your help and bucketofrice who talked me out of trashing this when they ruined my plot by reuniting. Tina as always is the mvp. All mistakes are mine, feel free to point out anything I might've missed.

[ _..._ ]

It’s all she texts when she sees the status he posted. 

He’s so screwed.  

He’d been so proud earlier, finally getting a haircut the day after she left, shedding the weight of all the expectations and anxieties from the Olympics and feeling like a brand-new version of himself. 

The jokes were getting old, the nagging from cast mates about how he and Andrew were competing to see who could grow their hair out the (ugliest) longest and he went through gel at an alarming rate to keep it somewhat presentable. 

He texts back a question mark, biting the skin on the side of his thumb as he sees her typing a reply. 

[ _Next time I_ _see_   _you_   _we’re_ _f_ _ighting_ _._ ]

Honestly, she’s being unreasonable. She knew as well as he did that he needed a haircut, that he was miserable having to manage the mop on his head all by himself – she’d just tell him to throw the gel away and truly he tried, but he ended up looking like a mess. It needed to go. 

Scott waits another beat for a follow-up text, sighing when it doesn’t come. He doesn’t know what else to say; it’s not like he’ll apologise, he’s not sorry for it. Why should he be? It’s his body, his hair, he’s the one that dealt with it every day while feeling greasy and disgusting. She has her own hair to grow out if she likes it so much. 

He braces himself every time he gets a notification from her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. There's no way Tessa’s gonna let him off that easy – even if by easy it means leaving him to stew and conjure up worst-case scenarios. 

When the payback comes, it’s everything he expected and worse. 

 

It’s a fucking thirst trap. He knows it and she knows that he knows it, too. She did this on purpose, he’s absolutely certain. All because of a fucking haircut. 

Scott doesn’t reply, can’t reply, refuses to start an argument when she’ll be leaving the country soon and they don’t have time to have this fight. Tessa doesn’t seem to care, because she escalates. He thought, albeit morosely since he’s yet to get used to being away from her for any period of time longer than a day, that her girls’ trip would give him a reprieve from her temptation. Now he dreads the moment his phone pings with a notification from her, never knowing what to expect. 

At first it was an unassuming photo of her beside the hotel pool, innocent enough, he actually opened that whilst surrounded by children. It isn’t very long after that when he sees the video of her at that foam party, clad in that same polka dot bikini that made him scream at his phone. 

It’s when she gets radio silent a couple days later that he worries, but just barely. He knows she finished working with eTalk and will once again take part in what she calls “a social media detox” – which is his everyday activity – to be present and enjoy the time with her friends. 

Scott stays focused on being present himself, taking the time to go to a young fan’s ice dance practise and interacting with the people of his community as much as possible. He volunteers to handle the tickets at the skate shop, delighting in the many fan interactions he has throughout the week. It’s heartwarming and catches him by surprise just how moved he is. 

The support is overwhelming, in a way reminding him of post-Vancouver, and the sheer number of children has him swayed. He’s always loved children, dotes on every single niece and nephew – of his and also Tessa’s – but there’s something different this time. He’s older, more mature and the pang in his chest feels a lot like baby fever. 

He’s not ready and neither is Tessa, he knows as much, but it doesn’t make the longing go away. They’ve yet to have that talk about the future, choosing instead to focus on the present and decompressing as much as possible before embarking on the journey of producing the tour of their dreams. The only thing they do know is that, whatever shape it takes, their future will be together. 

 

It’s a couple days after that when Tessa lets him know she’ll be back the next day. She’s hungover, voice hoarse as she pauses their call a few times to eat – what a surprise – poached eggs for breakfast while chasing it with a mimosa. Her tone however, leaves no room for argument. She expects to see – and fight – him tomorrow as soon as she gets home. He nods, wincing when he remembers she can’t see him, before voicing his acquiescence. Even if she’s going to yell, he’ll take it happily, just to see her face again. It’s beyond ridiculous how much he’s missed her. 

He won’t apologise though, he did nothing wrong. 

He realises as much when she walks in, rolling her suitcase to a stop by the coat closet and, instead of yelling, throws herself at him full speed and locks her legs behind his back. Her hands come up to tangle in his newly-shorn hair, nails scraping his scalp as she explores the new haircut, fingers no longer able to clutch at his nape but instead tickling the short hairs there. Scott takes the moment to familiarise himself with the spot on her neck that was made for him, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and the tequila she’s still exuding before placing his lips on her skin, sighing as he feels the comforting thrum of her pulse. 

She pulls back and he braces himself once again, hands still supporting her weight like it’s second nature. She kisses him hard, catching him by surprise with the intensity. He reluctantly breaks away and starts to set her down, only for her to cling tighter, resting her elbows on his shoulders. 

“Tess, I thought we were fighting,” it comes out as a question, his brows furrowed as he looks up at her. 

“What?” She says, leaning in again as she grabs a fistful of his hair. 

“Your text, you said we were gonna fight,” he clarifies. “I know it’s about the haircut. You said before that you liked it long, but Tess,  _I_  don’t like it long,” he emphasises, bringing his hands to support her ass and keep her in place as she starts to slide down his body. 

She laughs, closing the distance between their mouths again and muffling the rest of his sentence as he rambles on about  _my body, my choice_. The idiot. 

 _It f_ _igures_ _,_  she thinks as she slides a hand down his chest,  _that_ _Scott wouldn’t know what the phrase is code for._  She’ll just have to show him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 5 Women by Prince.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as are kudos and comments.


End file.
